Love is Everlasting
by thatfaceinthemask
Summary: Eponine saves Enjolras's life after the revolution. Now the two are living in his home, both striving to get him back to health. But what happens when he falls in love with her? Will she love him in return?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Enjolras groaned as he came to, his blue eyes flicking around the room. Around him lay the bodies of Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Grantaire, and Jean Prouvaire. He bit his lip, trying to ignore the pain that shot through his torso. It was then he heard footsteps running up the stairs. _Oh, please don't be the National Guard again._

"Enjolras?" Her voice pierced the silence.  
"Eponine!" His voice was just above a whisper. She ran over to him, a smile on her face. The smile faded the instant she saw the blood pouring through his white shirt.  
"You've been shot?"  
"As it seems," he forced a smile. Eponine helped him lie down, dashing over to where Joly had kept the medical supplies.  
"I can remove that bullet," she mumbled. "It's going to hurt a little, but I can do it."

Enjolras bit his lip. Eponine took a deep breath. After locating where he had been shot, she cut his skin. Enjolras cried out in pain, which made Eponine flinch.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She warily picked up the tweezers, seeing the bullet that had pierced his skin. "This is going to hurt." She retrieved the bullet, Enjolras screaming at this point. She stitched and bandaged the wound, glancing up at his face. He had his eyes closed, his breathing steady. She buttoned his shirt before rushing over to the table where a bucket of water was sitting. She cleaned the materials she used, then put them back where they were.

Eponine returned to Enjolras's side, brushing his blonde curls out of his face. She didn't know how long she sat there beside him, waiting for him to wake up, but when he did, the sun had set. He groaned as he awoke, his eyes fluttering open. Eponine grasped his hand.  
"'Ponine?" he mumbled, his voice hoarse.  
"It's me," she whispered. "You'll be alright." He nodded, kissing her hand.

"Thank you for saving me."

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she smiled at him.  
"It was no problem, darling," Eponine murmured, kissing his forehead. Enjolras grimaced, glancing around, gazing at his friends.  
"They're all dead," he whispered. "Everyone of them... they're dead because of me."  
"They chose to fight, Enj. They were willing to die for their country. They were willing to die for their beliefs. It wasn't your fault."  
"Gavroche - what's wrong with me, allowing a twelve-year-old boy to fight?" He shook his head, his hands covering his face. "I was sure we could win, I was sure the plan was foolproof! It wasn't, and now they're all dead."

Eponine shed a few tears. It hurt her to hear what he was saying. No matter what she said, he wouldn't accept the fact that it wasn't his fault.  
"Come on, Enjolras. Let's get you home. That wound isn't going to get any better here." She helped him to his feet, allowing him to put most of his weight on her. He limped out of the cafe, sighing when he saw the street. What was left of the barricade still stood, just as it had when he last saw it. Eponine noticed what he was looking at, and decided to distract him.

"Enj, there's Madame Huchloupe," she spoke, pointing to the older woman.  
"Good evening, Madame," he nodded curtly.  
"Why, M'sieur Enjorlas, you're still alive! It's a miracle! On your way home, I presume?"  
"Precisely, Madame." He flashed a sad smile at her. "I'm afraid we must get going. Good day."  
"Good day."

Eponine thanked God that she knew where Enjolras lived. Opening the door to the house, she led him to his room. He slowly sat down on the bed, then he laid down.  
"Get some rest, Enjolras. Call me if you need me." He nodded, his eyes tired. Before she had the chance to walk across the room to the door, he was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Eponine awoke to a loud crash coming from Enjolras's room. She jumped up, running to his bedroom. She opened the door, finding Enjolras lying on the floor.  
"Enjolras," Eponine whispered. She ran over to him, helping the man to his feet.  
"Did I wake you? I'm sorry." Eponine's hazel eyes met his crystal blue eyes. Enjolras didn't say a word when she helped him sit down on the bed. She stood to leave when he grabbed her wrist.

"Stay," he murmured. Eponine sat down beside him, observing him. He wasn't the same man he was before the barricades. This man was more _human_ than the Enjolras she knew. He was vulnerable, he was _afraid_ , and he showed emotion. He took Eponine's hand, observing each callous, each patch of dirt. Enjolras smiled at her.  
"Do you know how to read?" She shook head, ashamed and embarrassed. "Go to the shelf over there and grab a book." Her brows furrowed but she did as she was told to do. Eponine scurried back, sitting down beside him. Enjolras had lit a candle, which illuminated the room. He took the book from her hands, opening it.

"The poems," he smiled, chuckling a little. Eponine furrowed her brows in confusion. "Would you like me to read one?"  
"Yes, please," she mumbled. And so, Enjolras read the first poem in the book. One soon turned to ten, and ten to twenty. Eponine had never desired to learn how to read or write, but after hearing such beautiful words, she wanted to be able to read them herself.  
"Is something wrong?" Enjolras inquired, closing the book.  
"No, not at all," she answered, forcing a smile. Enjolras sighed but didn't press the matter any further.

Eponine glanced at the grandfather clock in the hall.  
"Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat."  
"I'm not hungry... can you get me a glass of water?"  
"Of course, Enj," she stood up, going to the kitchen and getting a glass of water for him. She rushed back, handing him the glass.  
"Thank you." Eponine simply nodded in response.

She gasped as though she suddenly remembered something important. It was then that he also remembered that important thing; his wound. Eponine rushed back to the kitchen, filling a bowl with water. She grabbed a clean cloth, hurrying back to the bedroom.  
"Where are your shirts?" Eponine mumbled.  
"Top drawer." Eponine walked over to the dresser, opening the top door and grabbing one of the shirts. Enjolras placed his water on the table beside his bed. He reluctantly unbuttoned his shirt, allowing Eponine to check the wound and the bandages. She gently wiped the blood away, bandaging it again. She took the shirt he had been wearing, knowing she'd never be able to get the bloodstains out of it.

"What do you want me to do with this?" she muttered. He finished buttoning his shirt, shrugging slightly. He was slightly surprised when she dipped the cloth in the water again, lifting his head so she could clean the dirt and the blood off of it. His eyes met hers, and it was then he noticed how beautiful she was beneath the dirt and grime that polluted her skin. He scolded himself mentally for thinking that. He shook his head, Eponine looking at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "Was I staring?"  
"No," she mumbled. Enjolras chuckled to himself.  
"Ep, you can take a bath if you'd like. The washroom is down the hall and to the left."  
"Thank you, Enjolras." Enjolras nodded, a sad smile on his face. Eponine kissed his forehead in a friendly manner before taking the bowl of water and the shirt he had worn out of the room. Enjolras sighed after she left the room.

"What's wrong with you?" he whispered to himself. "You don't fall in love." He closed his eyes, sighing. Enjolras bit his lower lip, glancing around the room. He turned to where his back was to the door, his feet on the floor. He grabbed the bedpost, preparing to pull himself to his feet. He sat still for several moments, wondering if he could actually walk on his own yet or not. He decided to try and pulled himself up.

"Enjolras, what are you doing?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Enjolras snapped his attention to her. His eyes widened the moment he saw her. He nearly let go of the bedpost but tightened his grip when he caught himself.  
"I can't stay in bed all day," he muttered. "I have to get up!" Enjolras seemed to be pleading at this point. She shook her head, her dark, wet curls swaying slightly. She grabbed his hands, leading him out of his room.  
"Do you want to sit on the sofa?" she mumbled.  
"No," he whispered. "I don't want to. The back door in the kitchen - the veranda out there has two chairs. I want to go there." Eponine nodded, leading him to the back veranda.

Enjolras sat down in one of the chairs, Eponine sat down in the other one. He didn't speak while he watched the wind rustle the leaves in the trees. He blue eyes seemed to analyze everything around him, including her. It seemed that he was searching for her flaws.  
"'Ponine, you need a new dress," he mumbled.  
"What? No, no Monsieur, this one does me just fine!" Eponine glanced down at her dark green dress. Well, what _was_ a dark green dress? It was now more rags than anything, a few sizes too small.

Enjolras rolled his eyes.  
"You can use one of my shirts and a pair of trousers until Musichetta comes over."  
"Thank you." She paused until she realized something. "Who's Musichetta?"  
"She's Joly's girlfriend." Eponine nodded, playing with the loose string on the bodice of her dress. She yawned, leaning back in the chair to get comfortable. "Oh, I forgot I woke you early this morning..."

"It's alright, I'm alright," Eponine mumbled sleepily. "Just didn't get much sleep, that's all." Enjolras chuckled at her.  
"Come on, 'Ponine, you need some rest."  
"I'm fine," she insisted. Enjolras rolled his eyes. Eponine stood up, helping him up as well. "Are you sure you want to go inside?" He nodded. Eponine led him inside, grabbing the cane that was in the corner of the room. He kept one hand on her shoulder while he grasped the wooden stick.  
"Where'd you find that?" Enjolras laughed.  
"I found it last night," she shrugged.

He walked down the hall to another room, pushing the door open.  
"Here," he gestured for her to come over to him. "This will be your room."  
"Thank you, Enjolras," she muttered.  
"I'll get you a shirt and a pair of trousers. Just give me a moment." Eponine nodded, yawning. Enjolras hurried as quickly as he could down the hall, Eponine entering the spare room.

She lit a candle, glancing around the room. There was a desk with parchment, ink, and a quill on it, black curtains shielding the windows, the walls a shade of red that made Eponine think of the jacket Enjolras had owned. The bed was a good size, one that Eponine thought was too grand for her to be sleeping in. Enjolras returned, handing her the shirt and trousers. She thanked him before he left, closing the door behind him. She changed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She glanced at the window, seeing the stars shining.

She smiled before lying down, pulling the covers up to her shoulders. She closed her eyes and was asleep within seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Enjolras sighed, sitting down at the desk in his room. He didn't know what to do at that point. He wasn't tired, so he knew there was no use trying to sleep, and he wanted to go walk around town. He thought about writing a note for Eponine, but then he remembered she couldn't read. He didn't want to wake her either, so he grabbed his coat and left. Surely he'd be back before she awoke.

* * *

Eponine jolted awake, beads of sweat covering her forehead. Her breaths were short and quick, like a staccato if it were a melody. She stood up, debating on if she should go see if Enjolras was awake. The dream had frightened her. Against what her head was telling her to do, she opened the door to her room. Eponine slowly walked to Enjolras's room, tapping on the door with her knuckle.

"Enj? Are you awake?" Eponine spoke, her voice breaking the silence in the house. She opened the door when there was absolutely no response. She was surprised to find the room empty. She hurried to the front door, running out into the street. Eponine found herself walking down the street searching for him. She bit her bottom lip when she saw a light in the Cafe Musain. She entered the cafe, running up the stairs.

"Enjol-" she was cut off by the sound of a loud crash. "Enjolras?"  
"Eponine, what are you doing here?" Enjolras questioned, picking up the chair that had fallen over.  
"Looking for you," she whispered.  
"May I inquire as to why?"

"A stupid reason, really," she muttered.  
"I won't laugh, 'Ponine."  
"I had a nightmare," Eponine mumbled. "It really scared me." Enjolras took her hand in his free hand, smiling at her.  
"Come on, Ep. Let's go home."

* * *

Eponine sighed as she awoke, sitting up in bed. She glanced around noticing she was in her room again. She didn't remember walking home from the Musain. Shaking her head, Eponine stood up and ran her hand through her hair.  
"Eponine!" Enjolras called.  
"Coming!" She rushed out of her room, stopping at the drawing room.  
"Come on," he laughed.

Eponine walked over to him.  
"Sit down, 'Ponine," Enjolras smiled. She noticed three books, ink, a quill, and several pieces of parchment scattered on the table in front of the sofa.  
"What's this?" she questioned.  
"Well, I've got nothing to do, and you seemed to be upset with yourself because you can't read," he paused for a moment. "I figured I'd teach you how to read and write."

"Really?" Eponine was ecstatic. _She was going to learn how to read!_ Enjolras nodded in response.  
"We'll start after you eat something." Enjolras stood up, Eponine following him to the kitchen. "Here." He placed a bowl of soup in front of her. He also grabbed the bread, cutting her a piece of it off.  
"Thank you, Enjolras," Eponine mumbled.  
"'Twas no issue, Eponine."

Eponine ate the soup and bread, excited to start learning. She hadn't learned anything but how to steal and pickpocket. Enjolras couldn't help but watch her as she ate, observing her. He noticed how unhealthily thin she was, the young woman had gone days without food it seemed. Her suntanned skin shone when it wasn't polluted with dirt. Her hazel eyes seemed brighter, her brunette hair still uncontrollable. At that, he chuckled to himself. She was a beautiful young woman, one who was beautiful no matter how she looked. She wasn't a bourgeois, yet she wasn't a street rat. She was somewhere in between now.

"Enj, I want to get started!" Eponine exclaimed, gently shaking his shoulder to pull him out of his thoughts. Enjolras chuckled, grabbing his cane and going to the drawing room.  
"Sit down, Eponine. We'll start with writing." They sat there for hours, Enjolras teaching Eponine the alphabet and how to write. Her handwriting wasn't the best, but she and Enjolras could read it. She glanced at Enjolras when he took the quill in his hand, writing her name.  
"You have beautiful penmanship," she muttered.  
"Yours isn't too bad for a beginner," he smiled at her.

She copied the letters he had written on the parchment, smiling widely after she did so.  
"That's my name?" she asked.  
"Yes, that's your name," Enjolras replied.  
"What does yours look like?" He chuckled before writing his name down. She copied the letters of his name as well.  
"I'll give you this, 'Ponine, you catch on fast."  
"You learn how to when you live on the streets," she murmured quietly.

Enjolras grabbed one of the books, setting it down in front of her.  
"Would you like to start with reading now?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Over the course of a week, Enjolras had begun to heal nicely - which meant he no longer needed the cane since he could balance - and Eponine had learned to read and write. Of course, she hadn't mastered the skill of reading completely, but she was doing well. She had also gained some weight and looked healthy, which did make Enjolras happy. The two of them had an unbreakable bond that had formed over the week as well. Enjolras often went out to get the necessities to live.

It was on a Monday morning that a knock sounded on the door. Enjolras rolled his eyes before going to answer the door. He pulled it open.

"Enjolras!" Musichetta exclaimed, throwing her arms around him in a hug.  
"Musichetta! How have you been?" Enjolras moved aside so she could enter the home.  
"Well enough," Musichetta grinned.  
"Come, Musichetta, you must meet Eponine!" At this Musichetta squealed. "No, no, she's a friend, Musichetta." Enjolras's face turned the color of the jacket he once owned.

Enjolras showed Musichetta where the drawing room was before going to fetch Eponine.  
"Eponine," he rapped on the door with his knuckle.  
"What is it now?" Eponine pulled the door open.  
"I have someone I want you to meet."

Enjolras pulled Eponine to the drawing room, where Musichetta sat. Eponine glanced from Enjolras to Musichetta, unsure as to what to do.  
"Hello! I'm Musichetta," the girl grinned. "You must be Eponine." Eponine nodded. Enjolras left the room, leaving the two women alone. "Sit down, dear, I don't bite!" Eponine giggled at that. She sat down beside Musichetta, the two making small talk.

"So, how did you end up living with Marble Man?" Musichetta questioned.  
"Well, I'm not really sure," Eponine laughed. "All I know is that I went to the cafe, saved his life, and somehow ended up living here."  
"You know, I think he enjoys the company," Musichetta mused. Eponine laughed.  
"I'm hardly good company."  
"Enjolras would object to that."

Eponine cast her eyes down, shaking her head.  
"I'm not even a proper lady," she laughed, a blush creeping to her cheeks.  
"Since when has that mattered to Enjolras?" Musichetta muttered.  
"I don't even know Enjolras very well. I would say he's just some bourgeois, but we both know that's not true."  
"You're right! That isn't true at all." The women giggled, Enjolras leaning against the doorway. His brow was raised, the young man brushing his curls out of his face.

"Where have you been?" Eponine asked.  
"Places." She shrugged, turning back to Musichetta.  
"Say, Enjolras, do you mind if I steal your friend for a little while? I think I've got some dresses that will fit her."  
"Be my guest," he chuckled. "Just don't let her out of your sight. She might run away." He winked.  
"Oh, please, I doubt that."

"Enlighten me, M'sieur, why would I run off?"  
"I don't know... Marius said you'd show up and then disappear for a while."  
"Oh... Well, things were different then," she murmured. He shot her a confused look. "I'll explain later."

"Come on, Eponine!" Musichetta grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the house. Eponine could hear Enjolras laughing at Musichetta's excitement.

* * *

"Here, try this one," Musichetta handed Eponine a deep red dress. Eponine slipped it on, Musichetta tying the strings to it. "Oh, you look beautiful! Here, let me fix your hair." Eponine sat down, allowing Musichetta to rake her wooden brush through her hair. After brushing it, Musichetta pinned it up. Smiling at her work, she picked up the other dresses she had given to Eponine before linking her arm with Eponine's.

"Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

"Hey, Epo-" Enjolras cut himself off when he looked up from his book. She was _gorgeous_ in that red dress. "Eponine?"  
"What's wrong? Does it look bad?" Eponine murmured.  
"No, no, you look beautiful." Enjolras scolded himself mentally. _That was the wrong thing to say, Enjolras._

Eponine blushed, looking down at the floor in an attempt to hide it. Enjolras smiled at this, standing and walking over to the girl. She lifted her eyes and met his. Enjolras didn't know what this feeling was. His heart was pounding, he was speechless, and he couldn't do anything but think about how beautiful she was. His heart stopped when one word for the feeling crossed his mind. _Love._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"'Chetta! Wait!" Enjolras jogged to catch up with her.  
"Why hello to you too," Musichetta grinned. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"  
"Yes, wonderful. Listen, 'Chetta, how would one know if they're in love?" Musichetta squealed before (practically) dragging Enjolras to her apartment.  
"First and foremost, I want to know if it's Eponine you're talking about."  
"Yes, it is actually."

"Alright, why don't you describe Eponine to me, hm?" Musichetta smiled at him, sitting down on the sofa.  
"Um... sh-she's beautiful, I mean she's just amazing. She has beautiful brown eyes, long dark brown hair, her skin is tanned from the sun. She'd fit the description _'angel on Earth'_ in all honesty." Musichetta squealed loudly, clapping her hands in delight.  
"You love her!" Enjolras bit his lower lip, a ghost of a smile apparent on his lips.  
"Huh... I guess I do."

* * *

Eponine flipped the page of her book, allowing her eyes to immediately start scanning the page. She didn't hear the front door close, and she didn't hear his footsteps as he walked down the hall. What she did hear, however, was when he grabbed her shoulders and shouted, "Boo!" Eponine screamed and jumped up, dropping her book in the process. Enjolras laughed, Eponine scowled.

"That wasn't nice!" she exclaimed.  
"No, but it was funny," Enjolras grinned boyishly. Eponine giggled at that.  
"What took you so long?"  
"I ran into Musichetta."

Eponine nodded, smoothing out the skirt of her dress. She didn't speak while she picked up the book, dusting it off before placing it back on the shelf. Enjolras watched her silently.  
"I'll be in my room if you need me," he murmured. Eponine nodded. He went to his room, closing the door behind him before sitting down at his desk. He picked up his quill, dipping it in ink before he began to write. He wrote down his feelings, which took up the entire front side and half of the back. Enjolras stood up, shaking his head.

"Why the wishful thinking, Enjolras? You know it's hopeless. And yet, you're still holding onto that sliver of hope that she could love you as you love her," he laughed at himself bitterly. "No one cares about our lonely soul, you fool! Stop this at once."

What Enjolras didn't know was that Eponine had heard him. _He loved someone?_ For some reason, that broke made Eponine feel funny. She couldn't describe it, but she had a feeling she knew what it was. It was the same feeling she had when Marius fell in love with Cosette. _Jealousy._ She shook her head, feeling rather stupid. Eponine went to the kitchen, where she started preparing dinner. When it was ready, she hesitantly knocked on the door to his room.  
"Dinner's ready," she spoke.  
"Alright, I'll be out in a moment."

They didn't speak until after they ate, Enjolras biting his lower lip.  
"What's got you so nervous, Marble Man?" Eponine jested.  
"Nothing of importance," he chuckled. "Since when have you started calling me Marble Man?" Eponine shrugged in response. A ghost of a smile graced his lips.  
"Enj, have you ever thought about how lucky we are to be alive?"

"Every moment of every day," he mumbled.  
"Just think, Enj... It's no accident that you lived. You're alive for a reason."  
"I know, but it's my fault Gavroche will never grow up. It's my fault Combeferre's wife is a widow. It's my fault Musichetta is alone. It's my fault Jehan will never be a renowned poet. It's all my fault, every little detail of it is my fault!"  
"It was not and is not your fault," Eponine spoke softly. Enjolras hugged the girl, tears welling in his eyes. "It's no crime to cry, Enjolras."

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, not knowing what else to do.  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for."  
"Why don't we read a little, hm?"  
"Alright," Eponine grinned, jumping up to get a book. Enjolras sighed quietly to himself. How could he have been so foolish to allow himself to fall in love with her?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

As he read aloud to her, Eponine ended up falling asleep with her head on his shoulder. He silently chuckled, closing the book and leaning back. He wrapped an arm around her, observing her while she slept. She looked so peaceful, though he knew it wasn't true at times. Enjolras yawned, allowing his eyes to flutter close.

* * *

Enjolras was the first to wake. Eponine was curled up next to him, using his shoulder as her pillow. His lips twitched into a smile. Eponine grumbled as she awoke.  
"Well, good morning," he muttered.  
"It's certainly a morning," she mumbled, sitting up. Enjolras laughed, standing up.  
"Would you like some breakfast?" Enjolras questioned.  
"I was about to ask you the same thing," Eponine responded, following Enjolras to the kitchen.

Enjolras ended up making breakfast; which was just some fresh fruit that he went out to get. Eponine brewed coffee while he was gone. She was sipping her cup of coffee (that had cream and sugar added to it) when he returned.  
"Coffee's over there," she pointed to the stove.  
"Thanks," he muttered.

Enjolras bit his lower lip, wishing Combeferre or Joly were alive. They were good with the whole 'love' thing, and they understood it while Enjolras did not. He didn't know how to express to Eponine that he loved her. When he snapped out of his thoughts, it was only because Eponine had snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Wake up, Enjolras. Goodness." Eponine playfully rolled her eyes at him. Enjolras shook his head.  
"Sorry... I guess I was lost in thought."  
"I figured as much. You usually stare into space when you are."  
"Oh, hush!" Eponine laughed, going to her room.

Enjolras went to his room as well. He didn't see the note he had written the evening before lying on his desk still, so he exited his room the second he was finished changing.  
"I'll try to clean your room up while you're gone today," Eponine spoke up.  
"Alright, I appreciate it. Although, you don't have to do it, 'Ponine."  
"You're letting me live in your house. The least I can do is clean it."

He shook his head, grabbing his jacket.  
"I'll be back soon. Probably around three this afternoon."  
"Alright. See you soon, Enjolras."  
"See you."

Eponine sighed the moment he left. The house was silent. She decided to go ahead and start cleaning his room. His room was fairly clean. It was mainly his desk that was cluttered and messy. Ink splatters here and there, loose papers that had been written on, and a paper addressed to her. She didn't know what it was, so she picked it up. She skimmed the first paragraph, ignoring the postscript.

 _Eponine,_

 _I've never been good at expressing my feelings, and I never desired to. I intend on keeping this letter a secret, but knowing how I am, you will somehow end up reading it. I love you, Eponine. I love you more than I can tell. I've never been in love before, and if I'm being honest with you, it frightens me. I know, I know, the Marble Man is never afraid. I'm so sorry if you have read this. I do love you with all my heart, and I hope you can love me in return._

 _Enjolras_

She saw how he had restarted the letter several times. It was then she felt the blooming feeling in her chest. The butterflies in her stomach when she thought of him. She smiled, knowing in that moment that she loved him as well. And - even though she knew he never intended for her to see the letter - she was thankful she had. She impatiently waited for the man to return home, tapping her foot on the hardwood floor.

When he returned it was as if it were in slow motion. She saw his tall frame enter the home, the letter clutched in her hand. When he saw it, he gasped.  
"You've read it?"  
"Yes, I um did," she mumbled. She saw the regret slip into his expression, hiding his eyes with his blonde curls.  
"I'm sorry," Enjolras murmured. "I never meant for it to happen."

Eponine didn't speak, but instead walked up to him and kissed him.  
"It's alright, don't apologize. I-I feel the same way."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Enjolras sat in the drawing room, reading a book on American politics. Eponine was cleaning the ashes out of the fireplace since it was obvious Enjolras didn't really care to do that. She coughed when a small breeze suddenly swept down through the chimney, blowing some of the ashes in her face. Enjolras quietly giggled. Eponine turned and glared at him, even though his nose was stuck in a book.

"What are you glaring at me for, Cinderella?" Enjolras questioned innocently.  
"You think you're so cute," Eponine murmured, turning back to the fireplace. Enjolras laughed heartily at this, standing and closing his book.  
"Here," he handed her a bucket. "Let me go change, then I'll help you." Eponine giggled, shaking her head.  
"You don't have to."  
"I want to."

Eponine rested on her knees, closing her eyes while she placed her hands on her face. Enjolras' arm brushed against hers when he knelt beside her.  
"Eponine? Are you alright?"  
"Fine, darling. Just resting," she laughed. Enjolras shook his head, which caused his curls to sway. Together, the couple cleaned the fireplace. As they did so, another breeze came down through the chimney, blowing the ashes in Enjolras' face. Eponine laughed.

"You were saying, Cendrillion?" Eponine teased.  
"Oh, hush," Enjolras muttered, sweeping the pile of ashes.

By the time the two of them had finished cleaning the fireplace, it was nearly six o'clock in the evening. Eponine yawned, standing up.  
"I think I'll go wash up before cooking," she mumbled.  
"That's probably a good idea," he murmured, standing and heading to his room. She rushed to her room, pouring some water into the bowl she had on her dresser. Eponine washed her face and hands, taking a cloth to wipe her arms and neck clean. She changed into the shirt and trousers she still hadn't given back to Enjolras before pulling her hair back and tying it with a ribbon.

She walked to the kitchen, yawning as she did so.  
"Enj, what do you want for dinner?" she shouted.  
"I don't know," he shouted in response. Eponine rolled her eyes.  
"Very helpful," she mumbled under her breath. She decided on soup, mainly because it was the easiest thing to fix and she was tired.

The two made small talk while they ate. Enjolras noticed how tired Eponine was, the dark circles under her eyes making it more obvious. After they finished eating, Enjolras said he would take care of the dishes. Eponine didn't protest and went straight to bed. Enjolras quickly washed the dishes and put them in their rightful places in the cabinets. He went to the drawing room, picking up the book he had been reading earlier. He sat down in the armchair, allowing his eyes to scan each page. It was when he got to the part about the Revolutionary War that his eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

"Enjolras," Eponine gently shook his shoulder. "Enjorlas." She was becoming impatient. She had been trying to wake him for a while now. " _ENJOLRAS!"_ His eyes snapped open.  
"What is it?" he mumbled sleepily.  
"It's nearly noon."  
"What?" He was suddenly awake. "You have got to be kidding!" Enjolras jumped up, running to his room.  
"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Eponine asked.

"Well, to be completely honest, to the lawyer firm. I'm late."  
"I figured that much. Here," she handed him a few croissants when he emerged from his room. "Better be thankful I was in a baking mood."  
"I am, very much so. I'll return soon. I love you." He kissed her forehead before running out the door. Eponine giggled at the man, shaking her head. There was no denying that she was in love with him, and it was easy to see why.

Enjolras was a handsome man; he had blonde curls, crystal blue eyes that once represented ice, and pale skin. He resembled Apollo. Yet, Eponine could see past the marble exterior he still put on whenever someone came to the home. He was a kind man with a good heart. Though until June 6, 1832, he acted as though it had been covered in ice, he still had a good heart. He had a charming personality as well. When he wasn't being the Marble Man- as his friends had so graciously nicknamed him - he was one of the nicest and funniest people she knew.

Eponine knew that the holiday season was approaching. It was now September, which meant Christmas wasn't too far off. She had already decided what she was going to get Enjolras as a present and had secretly been working while he was gone. She had seen it in a shop in town one day while he went to get some fruit. She noticed that he had bumped into Marius and Cosette, so she didn't bother approaching, though Cosette kindly waved at her. Eponine had waved back, entering the shop to act as though she was just looking around. Eponine couldn't wait for the Christmas season.

* * *

"Eponine, where are you?" Enjolras closed the front door.  
"In the kitchen, love," Eponine poked her head out into the hallway. "How'd it go?"  
"I got the job," he shrugged. "Got the first case with me now. Some man named Montparnasse needs someone on his side." Eponine froze the moment she heard the name. "  
"Nothing," she shook her head. "Absolutely nothing, I'm sorry. Come to the kitchen, I've bakes pastries." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Enjolras bit his lower lip. He knew he had to tell her at some point that the police were bringing Montparnasse over so he could speak with him. Taking a deep breath, he gently spoke, "Eponine?"  
"What is it?" Eponine murmured, glancing up from the parchment she was writing on.  
"I hate to tell you this, but the police are bringing Montparnasse over today so I can speak with him." Eponine froze. "Why do you freeze every time I mention Montparnasse?"  
"No reason," she mumbled.

He could easily tell she was upset. There was no denying that. Ever since he had mentioned the case three days before, she barely spoke. The night after he had told her about it, he passed her room and heard her muffled sobs. It broke his heart to hear, but he didn't dare to open the door. Enjolras knew the moment he told her that she was upset. A knock sounded on the door.

"I'm going to my room."

Enjolras sighed, standing and opening the door.  
"I've been ordered to stay with him," the policeman spoke up.  
"That's quite alright. Maybe you can help with some of it," Enjolras gave a half smile. The two men entered the home, Enjolras pointing to the drawing room. "I'll be with you in a moment. I have to grab the file from my desk."

Montparnasse allowed his eyes to scan the room. His eyes caught sight of a piece of parchment that now lied on the floor, the ink and quill on the table.  
"Sorry," Enjolras apologized, placing the file on the table. "How old are you?" Montparnasse's green eyes met Enjolras's blue eyes.  
"Nineteen."  
"Occupation?"  
"Henchman in the Patron-Minette."  
"Lovely to know," Enjolras muttered under his breath.

"You were caught on Rue Plumet. What were you doing there?"  
"Was going to rob the house for Thenardier. Tried once before and his daughter ruined it."  
"Ah..." Enjolras wasn't nervous, but he was a little uneasy. "I'll try my best to save your hide."  
"Greatly appreciated, bourgeois boy." Enjolras rolled his eyes, the policeman whacking Montparnasse on his head.

"He was nice enough to take your side of the case, boy."

Enjolras shook his head slightly, scribbling down the last few things Montparnasse had told him.  
"Thank you for coming over. I'll see you next week." With that, the two men left. Enjolras heaved a sigh the moment the door shut.  
"Montparnasse isn't all he seems to be." Enjolras jumped at the sound of her voice.  
"Care to explain?"

"Alright, I'll explain it." She sat down beside him on the sofa. "Montparnasse is part of the Patron-Minette, a gang that's led by my father, I regret to say. Me being young and having nowhere to go, I was forced to steal with them. Did I enjoy it? No. Did they believe my act? Yes. They didn't care as long as they had money. Montparnasse and Papa would drag me along when they committed murders. I've seen so many innocent people die... And I couldn't do anything to stop them."

Enjolras didn't speak but instead wrapped his arms around the shaking young woman tightly. Eponine didn't cry, she didn't move, she didn't do anything. Enjolras kissed her forehead, then proceeded to murmur comforting phrases in her ear. _It wasn't like I was going to win the case anyway,_ Enjolras thought. The man had too much evidence to prove that he committed the crimes for even a sliver of hope.

"Think of it this way," he mumbled, "there's no way I can win that case. He's left evidence in each house he robbed. He'll be sent to prison for quite some time." Eponine giggled.  
"You know, you're terrible at comforting people."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Eponine smiled, hiding the box in the back of her closet. She had managed to buy Enjolras' Christmas gift (before someone else bought it), and now had the challenge of hiding it until December.  
"Eponine!"  
"Coming!"

She ran to greet Enjolras, kissing him. He smiled at her, brushing her hair out of her face.  
"How was your day?" she questioned.  
"As well as it could be with Montparnasse," Enjolras muttered. Eponine laughed. The two sat down in the drawing room, Enjolras heaving a sigh. "We won't be seeing him for quite some time."  
"How long?" Eponine murmured.  
"Twenty years."

Eponine sort of nodded, biting her lower lip. Enjolras wrapped his arms around her, and she placed her head on his shoulder.  
"'Ponine, can I ask you something?" Enjolras spoke up.  
"Of course," she sat up, giving him her full attention.  
"Why did you save me?" Eponine thought for a moment.  
"I'm not really sure. It wasn't because of pity, I can tell you that much. Maybe... it was just meant to happen."

Enjolras nodded. Eponine placed her head on his shoulder again, Enjolras playing with her hair. Eponine didn't speak, neither did Enjolras.  
"Eponine?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"A lot of things," she chuckled.

"Eponine, have you ever celebrated Christmas?"  
"When I was a child," she mumbled. "Have you?"  
"Every year," he laughed. "Usually, you have Jehan writing poems for everyone." Eponine giggled at the thoughts of an overjoyed Jehan skipping through the halls at Christmas time.

"It'll be different this year, though."  
"Musichetta," Eponine whispered. "We should invite Musichetta to Christmas dinner! She told me herself that she used to celebrate with Joly since her parents died."  
"Say, that's a splendid idea! We can have our own party. Musichetta will see to that herself." The two laughed at that.  
"I'll invite her. I've agreed to go help her pick out a dress tomorrow."

* * *

"Eponine! Musichetta's here!" Enjolras shouted. Eponine opened the door to her room, smiling at Musichetta.  
"Hey, 'Chetta!"  
"Eponine! You look gorgeous," Musichetta exclaimed when Eponine approached her. Eponine hugged Musichetta.  
"Thank you. 'Chetta, you look beautiful! Blue compliments your eyes."  
"Thanks," Musichetta mumbled.

"See you soon, Enjorlas." He bade the two women goodbye.  
"Come on, you've got to see the dress I found!"

* * *

Eponine sighed when she and Musichetta entered the latter's apartment.  
"Say, 'Chetta, what are you doing for Christmas?"  
"Nothing, why?"  
"Well, Enjolras and I were thinking... Why don't you come over and celebrate with us?"  
"I'd love to. Thank you," she smiled, embracing Eponine in a tight hug.

Eponine smiled. The two women chatted for a while, Eponine bidding her goodbye when the clock struck five.  
"I'll see you soon," she promised. "Au revoir, Musichetta."  
"Au revoir, Eponine!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 _*Christmas*_

Eponine awoke early on Christmas morning. She slowly got up, the cold nipping at her exposed skin. The long sleeves of the nightdress did no good to keep her warm. She grabbed her blanket, wrapping it around her.  
"Ep, are you awake?" Enjolras hesitated at her door when he heard something shuffling around.  
"Yes," she responded, pulling the door open.

"It is a bit chilly, isn't it?"  
"I think it's a little beyond chilly." Enjolras laughed, kissing her forehead.  
"I'll start a fire. Get dressed." Eponine closed the door to her room, going to her wardrobe. She pulled out a red dress, changing into it as fast as she could. She then grabbed the wooden brush she had, going to the drawing room. She sat in front of the fire while she brushed her hair.

"Are you cold, Eponine?" Enjolras mumbled as he entered the room with a plate filled with fruit.  
"I'm very cold," she laughed. Enjolras sat next to her, the plate of fruit placed between them. "I'll bake something sweet in a moment." Enjolras chuckled quietly.  
"What time is Musichetta showing up?"  
"I think she said she'll be here around one this afternoon."

Enjolras nodded.  
"Why don't we go ahead and exchange gifts, hm?"  
"Sounds good to me. Let me go get yours." Eponine jumped up, running to her room. Enjolras shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips. Eponine returned a moment later with a box tucked under her arm. She handed it to him before sitting down beside him again. He raised a brow before opening the box.

"Eponine, where'd you find this?" he questioned.  
"In a shop not too long ago. I thought since you lost your other one, you could use a new one." He pulled the red jacket out of the box.  
"Thank you so much." He hugged her. Eponine smiled in response. "Just a moment, I have to go get yours." Enjolras left the room leaving Eponine alone. She picked up an apple slice, eating it while waiting for Enjolras to return.

"Here," he handed her a box. Her brows furrowed as she opened it.  
"Enjorlas..." she whispered.  
"Well, do you like it?"  
"I love it. Thank you!" She threw her arms around him in a hug. She slowly pulled the dress out of the box. It was a crimson color with black lace decorating the bodice. "I think I'll try it on."

Enjolras chuckled at her excitement, standing and pulling the jacket on over his shirt. When Eponine returned, her hair cascaded down her back, the dress made her look more beautiful than she already was.

"You look gorgeous, 'Ponine," he whispered.  
"Thanks," she murmured, cheeks turning pink. "You look handsome."  
"Thank you... Would you like to go for a walk?"  
"I don't see a reason to decline."

* * *

Enjolras took a deep breath, desperately trying not to lose the courage.  
"Eponine?"  
"Hmm?" Eponine hummed while she watched children play in the snow.  
"Come with me," he held his hand out to her. She put her hand in his, allowing him to lead her to the one place she always went when she wanted to clear her mind. "Watch your step."

"Why'd you bring me here?" Eponine murmured. She looked up at the grand cathedral.  
"Well, I wanted to ask you something."  
"Alright."  
"Eponine, I've loved you from the first time we met... even if I didn't admit it to myself then. I love you with all my heart, and I'm afraid I'm not very good at this, but I want to ask you one question." He pulled the ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"  
"Yes!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

It only took a few months for Eponine and Enjolras to decide they wanted a simple wedding. Eponine dressed in a white dress, but it wasn't one that was fancy. Enjolras swapped his normal attire for a suit. The ceremony wasn't very long. After the ceremony, Eponine and Enjolras celebrated with Marius, Cosette, and Musichetta. Eponine and Enjolras were very happy together. Together, the two of them saw to it that each man killed at the barricade had a proper gravesite. The National Guard wanted to get rid of the bodies in any way possible. Enjolras saw to it that they were buried near the river, on the property his mother had given to him.

Now, three years later, Eponine and Enjolras had welcomed their first child into the world. A boy named Courfeyrac Grantaire Enjorlas. Eponine and Enjolras spent a lot of time laughing as they told each other how they would explain to their child that he was named after two of their friends who had passed away. One was one of the bravest men they knew, the other was the drunkest man they knew, but he was an exceptionally good friend. Enjolras had established his own law firm in downtown Paris, near his home.

Eponine stayed with Courfeyrac, and together, she and her husband had decided that they would educate him themselves instead of sending him to a public schoolhouse. They started educating him at age four. At first, it was simply how to count, the alphabet, and determining one color from another. Then their son noticed how both of them read him bedtime stories, and wanted to know how to read them himself.

At age six, he began to learn how to write. Enjolras taught him that. When Courfeyrac was six, they had him a small birthday party. Marius and Cosette's child, Amelie, was also there. The two children played together. Enjolras and Marius were sitting in the backyard on a blanket, watching the children play while they chatted. Amelie suddenly ran up to them, claiming a dragon was chasing her.

"A dragon you say? Never fear, my lady, I'll take care of it." Enjolras winked. He stood up, Courfeyrac stopping the instant his father stood up.  
"No!" he exclaimed, running the other way. Enjolras laughed, chasing after him. He swooped him up in his arms.  
"Gotcha!"

* * *

"Goodness, 'Ponine, how do you stand all of the noise?" Cosette laughed.  
"It's something you get used to," Eponine laughed, cutting the cake into slices.  
"I don't think I could ever get used to it," Musichetta muttered, watching Enjolras tickle his son mercilessly.

"Papa! Papa, stop! Mama!" Courfeyrac cried out between fits of giggles. Eponine shook her head, playfully rolling her eyes.  
"Excuse me for a moment," she muttered, making her way past Cosette. "What is going on out here?" She placed her hands on her hips. Enjolras nearly dropped Courfeyrac. The little boy squealed in delight.  
"Mama!" he exclaimed. Enjolras sat him down, the boy running up to his mother.

"Hello, Courfeyrac," she mumbled, kissing his forehead. The boy giggled before running off again. Eponine shook her head, entering the house again. Cosette giggled, Musichetta, shaking her head. "And you wonder why I'm insane." The three women laughed, Eponine picking up the plates with slices of cake.  
"I'll help," Musichetta murmured, picking up the other plates. Cosette grabbed the water, the three women walking outside.  
"Hello, love," Marius grinned up at Cosette.  
"Hello."

"I have cake!"

The two children ran as fast as they could over to Eponine.

* * *

Eponine sighed as she plopped down on the couch, yawning.  
"Are you tired, Eponine?" Enjolras laughed, closing the door to Courfeyrac's room.  
"I'm very tired," she laughed. "It's hard to believe he's six." Enjolras nodded. He sat down beside her, Eponine placing her head on his shoulder.  
"I love you, 'Ponine."  
"I love you too, Enj."

 _ **The End**_


End file.
